You And I Walk A Fragile Line
by CreativeWriterInSpace
Summary: A mysterious person shows up at Hogwarts and everything turns upside down... then the person leaves, leaving heartbreak in their tracks.


_**Hola! So apparently Taylor Swift is awesome! Lols... my past most recent stories have been about/based on her songs. **_

_**This story was not only inspired by Taylor Swift's song Haunted, but is also somewhat inspired by ChrissyTingTing's Time of our Destiny. It's not nearly as dark, but I feel like some people may feel like I've plagiarized so, I'm putting a disclaimer, and I've also asked for her permission. I've told her that if she reads the story and thinks it's to much like hers, I will take it down.**_

_**Read and Review please!**_

_**Thank you. **_

* * *

We met when he travelled forward in time. Something about a spell gone wrong, and now he was here. I should have killed him, I should have done something but save him. Something. Anything but save him. Harry hated me for it.

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

**FlashBack**

**I was walking down the corridor coming from the library to the great hall for supper, when I heard a crash and a groan. I walked quickly to where I thought the sound came from and saw a hunched figure on the ground, a pool of blood starting to surround the person. **

**"Hello?" I called, hoping the person was still alive. I received another groan. I walked forward, crouching down next to the person, and tried to gently turn them over, finding out it was a guy. His eyes were closed, mouth open slightly. He was handsome, the handsomest I'd ever seen besides maybe Viktor. He had black hair, and pale skin, wasn't too thin… but the most peculiar thing about him was his outfit. Hogwarts standard robes, Slytherin tie, black trousers but their style was different… more vintage, I guess is the word. I looked back up at his face, and wondered whom this person was. He also had a head boy badge, and being head girl I knew that that was odd as the current head boy is Draco Malfoy. **

**"Mister?" I asked, shaking him gently. He said nothing, so I tried to find the wound where the blood was coming from. As I found it, I saw the damage, and knew that while I couldn't heal it fully, I could partially heal it to the point of not bleeding any more.**

**I conjured up a muggle gurney, and levitated him onto it. I then said the healing spell that would help the most, and conjured up a flask of blood-replenishing potion. I then poured a little into his mouth. Mistake number one, but at least he was awake, even if he did wake up sputtering. **

**"What in the-. Who are you? What did you put in my mouth?" He hissed at me, taking in his surroundings. He seemed to relax a little upon realizing he was in Hogwarts. **

**"My name is Hermione Granger, I was giving you blood-replenishing potion as you've lost a lot from your wound." I explained and then asked "Who are you?" **

**He raised his eyes to mine, and I instantly felt sick. They were a dark forest green. I was looking at-**

**"My name is Tom Riddle. How do I know you didn't poison the potion?" He said looking like he was going to puke. **

**"I couldn't have nor would I. I take great pride in my healing abilities, and harming someone is the last thing I would want to do." I say. "But if you would like, I can walk you to the hospital wing, where Madame Pomphrey can take care of you." I say, looking at him with an eyebrow raised.**

**"Who is this Madame Pomphrey? And why are you wearing the head girl badge? The head girl is Tamara Longbottom." He says, trying to move but wincing. **

**"Don't move please. You'll tear open the freshly partially healed wound. You will have to go to the Hospital Wing. Now, first I want to do a couple of tests to make sure you don't have a concussion. You've already stated your name, so what house are you in? What is today's date? Who are your parents?" I ask, ignoring the comments about the differences from then and now.**

**"I'm a seventh year Sytherin, today is November 15th, 1944. My parents are of no concern to you," He says with disdain. **

**"Tom, er, Mr. Riddle… today is November 16th, 1998. When were you born?" I ask, worridly.**

**"No, today is November 15th, 1944, and I was born December 31st, 1929." Tom says, suspiciously. **

**"Mr. Riddle… what is the last thing you can remember?"**

**"I was dueling with another student… somehow I got pushed into a closet in the hallway, fell on something sharp inflicting the wound you 'healed' and woke up here, with you." He says. **

**"Okay… I'm sorry Mr. Riddle. Unfortunately, is nothing I can really do here, and since the great hall is closer than the Hospital Wing, I'm going to take you to Headmaster Dumbledore."**

**"I don't trust you Ms. Granger, but I know where the Great Hall is, and since I cannot walk at the moment, I will let you help me to it."**

**End Flashback**

_It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet_

_And I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

**Flashback**

**"Hermione… I can't do this anymore. This whole thing between us was a mistake. I made a huge mistake. I don't belong here, and I have to go back. Getting involved with you... it was fun. All it was was fun. Pleasurable. I don't love you. You saved me, and I took advantage of you." **

**"No… Tom, please. Don't do this. I know you love me. Even if you don't, I know you do. You won't leave… you can't. There is nowhere for you to go. You CAN'T leave." **

**End Flashback**

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't lose you today_

_Something's made your eyes go cold_

**Flashback**

**"Stay away from me, Mudblood! Go! You don't deserve to live, but for some reason I've let you stay. Run back to your hole before I change my mind!" Tom screamed at me when he started walking away, and I latched onto his robes**

**End Flashback**

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I said to you_

**Flashback**

**"NO! TOM! Why? Why are you leaving me? You can't leave me! I need you! TOM!" He's walking away… after everything we've been through. After everything I've gone through to prove that he's not horrible, he's walking away.**

**I don't believe that he's leaving me without a good reason. If only he could give me a reason.**

**"TOM! Harry will kill you now, you know! He will! And I'll be helping him! If you leave… nothing good will happen! TOM!"**

**End Flashback**

_He would try to take away my pain_

_And he just might make me smile_

_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

We'd been seeing each other for 5 months before he left. Dumbledore was not surprised that he had showed up in this time period, the twinkle in his eye said he figured that Tom would show up around now. It took a month for Tom to trust me at all, and two months of being friends, before he asked me to be his girlfriend in February. Mistake number two. We had just graduated when he left, the threat of Voldemort vanished because the Voldemort we had known vanished the same time Tom arrived in our time period.

I loved him. I did, Harry and Ron hated it, hated our relationship… and for a time, hated me. Then Tom yelled at them, and we all hung out at times… mostly on outings to Hogsmeade, though, as Tom and I liked to spend a lot of our time in the Library studying for classes and researching how he got here.

After he left, I mourned for 2 months. After that, I had to start up my apprenticeship with Madame Pomphrey.

Almost a month after I started my apprenticeship, Ron, Harry and Ginny came to visit me on my birthday… where Ron asked me to be his girlfriend. I didn't want to let him down, I could see to happiness in his face, and so I said yes. Mistake number three. He makes me happy, I guess. Not as happy as Tom did, but I don't think anyone could ever make me feel as happy as I felt with Tom.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't see you again_

_Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

There have been reports of him in the post. Every few days, there will be an article about how he was spotted in some part of the world, be it China, America or Egypt. Just knowing that people have seen him keeps me thinking… maybe. Maybe I'll see him again. He hasn't gone back… maybe he's waiting for me. Maybe he's staying for me.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

I was walking down Knockturn Alley, coming from Borgin and Burkes after having bought an item I needed, when I was pushed against the wall. My assailant had on a mask, but I knew those eyes.

"Hermione" I heard very faint, fall from his lips, that attacked mine a second after the word was out. I cheated on Ron then. Just once, but it happened. We made love right there in the deserted alley, I've never been so happy in my life, and then I was knocked out. I woke up in my bed the next morning, alone and with a headache.

_I know, I know_

_I just know_

_You're not gone_

_You can't be gone, no_

Ron asked me to marry him today. I don't know how I can possibly say yes, but I must.

I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with what I assume is Tom's baby, because of the timing… though I had slept with Ron a couple of days earlier. No one knows about the night with Tom, no one. Everyone is convinced that he is gone. But I know, I know he's still here. I can feel it.

I have to say yes to Ron. If I don't, when people find out I'm pregnant, he'll think I'm trying to keep the baby from him, because he'll assume it's his baby.

A baby, a husband… a nice little family, that's all any woman can really ask for, right? I love him… but I'm not in love with him like I was with Tom.

Oh, Tom… why did you leave?

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_Won't finish what you started_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't go back, I'm haunted_

I saw him today. It's been 10 months since little Marie was conceived… her birth pushed back the wedding by two months. He was at my wedding. He was standing in the back, in a black suit and hat. I almost didn't recognize him, but he looked me in the eyes, and I knew who he was. He nodded slightly, and I knew he was really leaving. I knew he was going back to his time.

I wished he was there to take me away, interrupt the wedding and tell me he loves me…

But I knew he wouldn't.

He gazed at Marie with her curly dark brownish black hair, and Hazel eyes and lightly smiled. His hair, my eyes and nose. He looked at me, the question is his eyes 'Mine?'. I nodded. He smiled.

As Ron and I walked back down the aisle, Ron stopped to talk to a relative, and I walked over to him, Marie in my arms.

"Hi, Tom. Her name is Marie. A combination of your name and your grandmother's."

He didn't say anything, just took my hand and slipped a scroll of paper in it. He then leaned down, kissed Marie's head, and walked away. Again.

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_Never ever thought I'd see it break_

_Never thought I'd see it_

**_You've changed me, 'Mione. I can only hope that I can change what Lord Voldemort has done, though I know that in doing so, I will no doubt be erasing myself from your life._**

**_I love you Hermione. But I could never have stayed. You and I both know it's true. I did what I did to help you move on, and help me leave._**

**_Good bye Hermione… may we meet again in the future. _**


End file.
